1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-nozzle weft insertion device for a fluidic jet shuttleless-loom and, more particularly, to a high-performance multi-nozzle weft insertion device which can guide wefts ejected from nozzles precisely into a desired weft-path and insert them into a shed of warps, using the hydrodynamic properties of streamlined objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluidic jet shuttleless-loom is a type of loom in which weft insertion is performed by enveloping the weft in a jetted fluid and using the friction therebetween to move the weft by jet propulsion. A loom using air as an actuating fluid is called an air-jet loom and a loom using water as an actuating fluid is called a water-jet loom.
In the air-jet loom using compressible and easily diffusible air, it is necessary to control the diffusion of the jetted fluid and keep the wefts together, therefore a ledge profile reed is provided having a surface deformed into a channel surrounding the weft-path. Where the ledge profile reed is used in the air-jet loom for single-nozzle weft insertion, that is, the insertion of one weft, no problems occur because it is only necessary to sight the jet orifice of the nozzle into the center of the reed channel. However, where the same reed is used for multi-nozzle weft insertion, that is, the insertion of many different wefts blown from different nozzles, a problem occurs in adjusting the propulsion sight or line of flight of the wefts. It is almost impossible to sight all of the nozzles N, N'. . . at the center of the channel, and, as a result, the discharged weft Y runs against the entrance wall of the channel G of the reed R, resulting in weft insertion failure.
To solve the above-discussed sighting problem, a system for moving nozzles one at a time to individually sight along the weft-path was designed, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 55-142747. This system, however, cannot be structurally adapted to recent large-sized air-jet looms which require that the nozzles be moved quickly and constantly. In addition, the large systems need to hold the nozzles N, N'. . . together with the reed R in a fixed position on a reed support F as shown in FIG. 1, where D indicates weft measuring and storing devices and Y indicates wefts.
The conventional fixed multi-nozzle weft insertion device overcomes weft insertion failure by (a) reducing nozzle size or (b) enlarging the channel opening as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 59-10087.